<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interstice by sternfleck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722726">Interstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck'>sternfleck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Imperii [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chancellor Hux, Established Relationship, Force Mysticism, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, KHK Prompt Fill, Kylux Hard Kinks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, but this is probably too soft idk, dubcon mind reading, scar kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lonely mission to the Unknown Regions, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren tunes into Chancellor Hux’s presence in the Force while Hux touches himself.</p><p>Written to fill a Kylux Hard Kinks prompt.</p><p>Set in the world of Duel of the Fates, the leaked alternate script for episode 9.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcana Imperii [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt from the Kylux Hard Kinks tumblr:</p><p>“Kylo masturbating and being able to make Hux feel the same sensations he feels through the Force. He might use this when they can’t be together physically due to Kylo being on a mission, or to get Hux off while he’s trying to hold a meeting. Or it can go the other way around, Kylo sensing Hux pleasuring himself one night and deciding to “tune in” too and imagine it really is Hux getting him off, figuring that would be how he’d do it. Or anything else the author wants to do with this idea.”</p><p>Went for a bit of both options, mostly option 2. One day I’d love to write some Force voyeurism in a darker Classic Kylux style, but right now I’m using Duel of the Fates imperial domesticity to forget the pandemic. My hand slipped and this is what came out. Perhaps someone else will write a proper Hard Version.</p><p>I've never done a prompt fill before and I don't have a tumblr account. In short, I have no idea what I'm doing. Cheers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke Skywalker, a weak man and a Jedi, taught Ben Solo never to use the Force for personal indulgences. Ben Solo was weak like his uncle, and lived by Skywalker’s words for too many years.</p><p>But from Ben Solo’s ashes rose Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren is not weak. He has strength with the Force greater than any the Galaxy has seen.</p><p>The First Order reigns, with Kylo at its helm. He has bent the Galaxy to his will, snuffed out all rebellion. He has transcended his origins and won his destiny.</p><p>His last remaining struggles are these missions to the Unknown Regions.</p><p>Kylo makes risky forays to planets found on no maps, to claim his Sith legacy and to lay waste to the ruins of the Jedi cult. There will be nothing left of the Light. Kylo Ren will erase the monstrous past, and rule an eternal empire of the Dark.</p><p>The right to use the Force how he chooses, with no Jedi code to bind him, is a mere adjunct to Kylo’s greater purpose in the Galaxy. It’s useful, though. Kylo takes advantage of the privilege on these long ship’s nights spent parsecs past the bounds of sentient civilisation.</p><p>In his bunk on his command shuttle, the Supreme Leader rests on his back, face impassive, eyes shut. Anyone who saw him would think him deep in meditation. But no one can see Kylo here. The doors to his quarters open only by his hand, by the power of the Force.</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, Kylo, with the Force, can perceive everything in his quarters. He can see the rest of the ship, too. Bulkheads, consoles, stormtroopers on their night rounds.</p><p>Past and future possibilities unspool from each item, each form. Every particle of matter glows, wrapped in a mantle of energy. </p><p>Impressions smoulder in the black of Kylo’s mind. Kylo lets his presence extend through the Force. He slides along the warm breadth of the Dark like blood across ‘steel armour.</p><p>The Galaxy glitters around Kylo as he moves through Dark interstices towards its Core. Countless planets call out to him. Without conscious effort, their inhabitants broadcast their desires, their concerns, their needs and fears.</p><p>Kylo ignores their cries. He concentrates instead on the glory of his domain. Billions of suns, silver and copper and creamy gold, shine like jewels in a crown meant for the consort who would rule the Galaxy beside him.</p><p>But Kylo Ren doesn’t have a consort. He has a Chancellor, and Hux, in the First Order Capitol on Coruscant, has just woken up.</p><p>Hux is a fierce, bright speck in the Force. Like tidal gravity, Hux’s presence pulls Kylo’s closer until, from across the Galaxy, the Supreme Leader pops into Hux’s mind.</p><p>It’s like breaking the surface of a hot spring into winter air. Hux’s presence in the Force is always frigid inside, dark as space, laced with cold fire. It’s the opposite of the tempting heat Hux's body offers when he takes Kylo inside him.</p><p>Kylo shivers. Though Kylo’s consciousness is far away, his body in his shuttle bunk retains full sensation.</p><p>Apart from the coldness, Hux’s mind is familiar, a rare familiar thing in the vast Dark. In a Galaxy where every sentient mind cries out with feeling, the inside of Hux’s head is pure relief. Kylo treasures the neat order of Hux’s thoughts, and, underneath, the fathomless depths of emotion Hux denies himself.</p><p>Some nights, when Hux is sleeping, Kylo likes to dredge these depths, finding the torn places and mining the worst of them for their Dark power. Hux would loathe Kylo for it if he knew. But Hux’s presence in the Force cries out for Kylo’s attentions all the same, unbidden as a child.</p><p>Tonight – or this morning – Hux is thinking about Kylo. This isn’t unusual. When Hux isn’t thinking about himself, or his work in the Order, he thinks of Kylo.</p><p>As Kylo lingers in Hux’s presence, he catches flashes of sensation. Pink skin, pale fingers laced through copper hair. Parted lips. The dark dawn skies of Coruscant, glimpsed through the viewport above Hux’s luxurious bed. Faded memories of Kylo: his chest, his scars, his red mouth, his filthy hair.</p><p>Pleasure, aching desire. Surrender.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Hux is touching himself.</p><p>In his bunk, Kylo allows himself a brief sharp grin. No one’s here to see him. He doesn’t care if Hux can feel his smugness, his pride.</p><p>But then, Hux doesn’t feel much, especially not where the Force is concerned. Most likely, Kylo can linger in the shadows of Hux’s consciousness until Hux finishes. After, he’ll slip away undetected, back into the Dark, leaving Hux to his complacent Force-null ignorance.</p><p>Hux strokes his own cock the way he strokes Kylo’s. Even through the Force, it’s not so different from the times when Hux curls himself against the Supreme Leader’s back and gets Kylo off with his slender, slick, efficient hands. Hux has a foreskin to play with, while Kylo is cut and much larger in size. But these variations are insignificant to the power of the Dark Side. Where Kylo rests in Hux’s head, Hux’s hands on his cock may as well be on Kylo’s, too.</p><p>Kylo relaxes into the sensation. It overwhelms him. Hux is too close, and Kylo wants to make this last, so Kylo dials back Hux’s pleasure, teasing him.</p><p>Hux jerks his hips. A peal of confusion shimmers in his mind for a fraction of a second: green-gold across icy black. </p><p>This uncertainty doesn’t deter Hux, though. He slides his slick fingers up and down his length, slow, careful. Taking time to do this right. A bead of clear pre-come clings to the slit at the head of his cock.</p><p>If Kylo were there, he’d lick it away, tasting the salt of it. He would lick Hux everywhere, and rub his big nose against Hux’s most sensitive places. It’s a powerful longing, strong enough that Hux must see it too. Kylo doesn’t care. He gives voice to his want and groans out loud.</p><p>Kylo almost reaches into his pants to stroke himself, but that would spoil the Force-borne sensation of Hux’s soft, indolent fingers petting Kylo’s cock where it drips into his leggings, soiling them.</p><p>Instead, Kylo brings his hands to his own nipples. He pinches them gently, rolls his rough fingers over the tips. He’d squeeze them harder, as Hux does when he wants to make Kylo come. But Hux is privy to Kylo’s sensations when they’re linked like this, and Hux doesn’t like pain on his little tits.</p><p>Hux, far away in his bed on Coruscant, gasps and brings his fingertips to his own nipples, as though chasing Kylo’s phantom touch. Kylo drags his hands across his chest once more, and this time, Hux moans, open to the feeling.</p><p><em>Kylo, ah, Kylo,</em> rings in Hux’s mind. He’s not addressing Kylo deliberately, probably doesn’t even know Kylo is in his head. Hux doesn’t say the Supreme Leader’s first name in daily life, not unless he’s trying to get something he wants, but in Hux’s thoughts, Kylo is a comfort. An object of Hux’s desire, but of his affection, too.</p><p>Hux calls Kylo’s name like a plea. Like an echo of the fantasies that occupy his thoughts.</p><p>Turning onto his side, Hux continues to fuck his hand. In Hux’s head, Kylo catches a glimpse of his own strong hands on Hux’s wrists, his wet mouth messy on the nape of Hux’s neck. Hux is imagining Kylo inside him, holding him down and kissing him in the helpless way Kylo gets in the moments before he comes.</p><p>Hux’s thoughts are pure praise, because in Hux’s fantasy, the Chancellor is in total control. In this fantasy, Kylo is good, obedient. He gives Hux exactly what he wants.</p><p>Kylo’s cock aches under the tight front of his leggings. It throbs like a healing wound. He won’t touch it. He doesn’t have to. As Hux gets closer, Kylo gets closer, too. Hux does the work for both of them.</p><p>The expanse of Hux’s mind around him narrows as Hux approaches his peak. All other thoughts fall away, until only a tight darkness leads to the blazing copper light of Hux’s presence in the Force.</p><p>Hux is pared down to his essence here, without his precious titles, his ceremonies, his protocol. There’s only desire. Desire for power, for security, for prestige, and somehow, for Kylo Ren. This what it means to be Hux.</p><p>Kylo sends a thought into Hux’s head. It’s out before he can stop it, but he has no reason to resist.</p><p>This mission has already given him a new scar, a long bright sweep of cauterised flesh on his thigh. A Force trap, set by a long-dead Sith Temple guardian, sprang and wounded him.</p><p>In the image he sends to Hux, the Chancellor is in uniform, crisp and pristine, and Kylo is half undressed, his scarred skin on display. With one slim hand across Kylo's throat, Hux has pressed him to the durasteel wall of the Supreme Leader’s quarters in the First Order Capitol. Hux rubs his dark pink cock head against Kylo’s new scar, where it’s slick with bacta. It’s disgusting, and Hux is disgusted.</p><p>Into Kylo’s ear, the fantasy-Hux whispers filth that makes Kylo’s throat tighten, makes his cock hurt with need.</p><p>
  <em>Repulsive. No self-control, to beg me for this. For all your power, Supreme Leader, you’re nothing but a nasty little creature who can’t keep himself from spying on the thoughts of his betters.</em>
</p><p>All of this is far too vivid to emerge from Hux’s mind on its own. It has Kylo’s signature all over it, a clumsy calligraphy of eroticism and disgust. He’s abandoned his cover. Hux will know.</p><p>Hux’s awareness stutters at the new thoughts in his head. As he takes them in, Hux tenses, twists, shakes. He arches, baring his throat. Spills sticky hot whiteness across his hand and stomach with an elegant moan.</p><p>Untouched, Kylo follows him over the edge. His pleasure is doubled. It ricochets, echos. He receives Hux’s climax and sends it back.</p><p>Kylo groans, snorts as the spasms pass through him. His tongue is heavy in his dry mouth. He bites back Hux’s name. Bites his own lip until it’s sticky with blood.</p><p>When it’s over, Kylo’s heartbeat shakes his chest.</p><p>He’s still in cold, in darkness. He’s still in Hux’s head.</p><p>Hux holds him there inside his mind. He’s captured Kylo’s Force presence, like energy held within a weapon. Kylo could pull away, but he won’t. Not yet.</p><p>
  <em>What do you think you’re doing, Ren?</em>
</p><p>There’s mirth in Hux’s tone. Exasperation.</p><p>
  <em>Halfway across the Galaxy, and still you can’t keep from putting your dark magic all over me.</em>
</p><p><em>Inside you,</em> Kylo corrects.</p><p>Hux, somehow, can smirk even in his head. That smug little fuck.</p><p><em>As usual,</em> is Hux’s reply.</p><p>Then, his thoughts say, <em>Have you no patience? You couldn’t wait four standard days to show me your new scar? </em></p><p>After his orgasm, Kylo is soaked through with leaden bliss. It’s time for his rest shift, not time to argue with Hux about what is and isn’t appropriate content for Force-linked masturbatory fantasies.</p><p><em>You came,</em> Kylo points out.</p><p>Kylo doesn’t need to see Hux’s face to know his nose has just twitched with disdain.</p><p><em>As always,</em> is Hux’s answer this time.</p><p>Kylo says nothing. He lets his Force awareness spread through all of Hux, like a scan of his deep interior, or like an embrace.</p><p>The Chancellor stretches, as if Kylo’s presence is a tension he could shake from his bones. He rights himself in bed, ready to prepare for his day of service to the First Order. As though he can’t believe this is the life he’s been asked to lead, Hux breathes a deep and final sigh.</p><p>
  <em>You will see me soon, Supreme Leader. Count the days, if you must. Until then, Ren...as pleasant as this has been, I suggest you at least attempt to behave.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm too afraid of commitment to post any of my long WIPs, so here I am, ever the distracted boyfriend meme, gazing with longing at the Duel of the Fates script. </p><p>Befriend me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/sternfleck">sternfleck</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>